This invention relates generally to water remediation systems.
There is a well-recognized need to clean-up contaminants found in ground water, i.e., aquifers and surrounding soil formations. Such aquifers and surrounding soil formations may be contaminated with various constituents including organic compounds such as, volatile hydrocarbons, including chlorinated hydrocarbons such as dichloroethene (DCE), trichloroethene (TCE), and tetrachloroethene (PCE). Other contaminates that can be present include vinyl chloride, 1,1-trichloroethene (TCA), and very soluble gasoline additives such as methyl tertiary butyl ether (MTBE). At times these contaminants and others are found at great depths below the earth's surface. Other contaminants may also be encountered.